Harry's Flashback
by Sparkie
Summary: Ok, this is part 5 to my Harry Jr and Miranda series. It's PG cuz Big Harry's flashback is a little sad, but it's really good. H/H in this one, and Cho and Dean are in this one!! Yay! ok enjoy bye!!! r/r please :-)


~*~Harry's Flashback~*~   
By: Sparkie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cho, Dean ect and all of the above. I do own, however, Harry Jr., Miranda, and everyone else that dose not appear in the books by JKR. Understand? Good!  
  
A/N: I really had no idea what was going to happen in this story so I just made it up as I went. I hope it's not too confusing...  
  
  
  
It was a usual, dreary Monday morning when Harry got out of bed. Little did he know that that one dreary, usual Monday would change his life - and his family's too.  
He got up, took a shower, attempted to smooth his hair and did the usual morning routine. He went down to the kitchen for breakfast and found his family. Or, shall I say, most of his family. Miranda wasn't up yet; Harry Jr. was reading the funnies in the Daily Prophet, just like always. Hermione was having her usual coffee, and reading the paper. Just like always. And Harry grabbed a breakfast bar, kissed his wife goodbye and left for work. Just like always.  
He flew on his broomstick to work, met Ron at the door and walked into the Ministry Building. But when he got into the building, it wasn't "Just like always"; this time, there was Ministry workers running all over the place, in a big panic. Harry and Ron looked at each other and Ron said what Harry was thinking, "What's going on?"  
They walked through the office to clock in and they met up with Dean Thomas, who took Ludo Bagman's place as Head of Magical Games and Sports.   
"Dean, what's going on?" asked Harry.  
"Um-" Dean started, "Someone'll have to tell you later," he said. "I have loads of work to do-'bye!" and he took off.   
"Alright, that was weird," said Ron. "I'll see you later." Ron left for his office. He was an Auror with Harry, but their offices were spread throughout the building. Why they did this Harry couldn't figure out, but he shrugged and went to his own office.   
"Good morning Harry," said Cho Chang, his secretary. She sounded stressed out. She handed him a folder of cases to figure out. There was more then usual.   
He figured it was no big deal. "Quite a lot of people getting 'attacked' huh?" he joked. Usually people sent him letters telling him to catch a robber, or an attacker that probably fled to east Tibet, but he tried his best to satisfy them.   
But Cho didn't laugh. "Not really. People have been sending in sightings of the Dark Lord. They want you to find him. Mr. Weasley isn't getting any about You-Know-Who." She shrugged. "Strange".  
Harry looked at her, "Vol-I mean, You-Know-Who?"  
"Yup," she said. And get this, they're sending in anonymous reports."  
"Hmm," he said. "I'll...do my best." He opened the door to his office and sat down so he could think clearly. He sighed. Voldemort's coming back again! He thought. What am I supposed to do? I can't go and look for him, he usually finds me. He might be after me again. If he attempted to kill Hermione years ago, he'll want to do it again. He looked at the picture of his family on his desk sadly. They were smiling and looked happy. Little Miranda was small then, and Harry Jr. was only five. Hermione looked cheerful and beautiful, and he looked happy and carefree. And think of what he'll do to the kids! He was getting flashbacks of when he and Hermione were attacked, right after the got married. It wasn't a pretty sight.......................................  
  
~*~*~It was a beautiful wedding. All of Hermione's relatives were there, and Harry invited all of the Hogwarts faculty and staff: Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawny (She predicted that Harry and Hermione would split in two months.), Sirius, Hagrid, Madam Hooch, Pomferry, and all of the Gryfindoors in his year. Dumbledore was the "minister" who married them. And after they said "I do", the reception was in the Hogwarts Great Hall. After everyone went home, Harry and Hermione decided to go and look out over the lake. Harry and Hermione had such a deep love for each other; they sometimes just looked into one another's eyes. That's how it was that night.   
They were in a deep kiss that moment, and then it all started. There was a bolt of lightening and a crash. And before they knew it, they were falling down a deep canyon and landed hard in Voldemort's castle. What had happened then Harry couldn't remember, but he remembered a blood chilling scream and the sound of Hermione falling hard onto the ground. Harry ran to her. She was unconscious. Harry was full of anger and rage as he leaped at the Dark Lord. He didn't even notice his scar burning, or the pain Voldemort was giving him, he was focused on one thing: killing Voldemort for good.   
When he couldn't fight any longer, he had given up hope. All was lost. Hermione was just as good as dead, and Harry had failed to save the world and his friends from Voldemort.   
"You belong to me". He remembered Voldemort saying. "Now witness the power of Lord Voldemort! Crucia! " Harry didn't even feel physical pain; he just felt the pain inside of him, Hermione dead! His life ruined! He wanted Voldemort to just do away with him right then and there as he crumpled to the ground in pain and sadness at Voldemort's feat. Tears were coming down by the buckets with shame, guilt, pain and weakness. He had put the girl he loved in danger. He had lost all hope. Now he had no choice but to join Voldemort. He felt so weak and helpless. "You are now one of my followers. From now on, you will know me as "Master" and practically crawl when I am near! You are a pathetic excuse for a wizard you fool. Thought you could defeat me, well I think not. Now you must be given the powers of my own so you can kill when commanded!"   
"No!" Harry said. "I won't give in!" he tried to get up but couldn't.   
"Oh yes you will". Harry had a strange feeling come over him. It must have been Voldemort's powers being kicked into him. Literally. Voldemort was kicking him hard.  
"Well come on then!" He said. "You say you won't give in so let's go! Show me what you can do so I can see if you're even worth the trouble."   
Harry felt strangely powerful. He heard a distant groan. Hermione was stirring. She was alive! Maybe there was still hope, maybe he could save her. Harry got up and threw his hands at Voldemort, electrocuting him. Voldemort screamed and shook violently, and with a bang, he was gone.   
Harry ran to Hermione. He held her up. "Oh my God Hermione!" he breathed. Are you okay?"  
Hermione coughed. "Harry," she said, "I thought you, I thought you were-" he held her close.  
"It's okay," he said stroking her hair. "Well be all right," he whispered and kissed the back of her neck. "God Hermione I thought you were a goner."  
"Harry, you were so strong out there," she said. "I love you,"~*~*~   
  
  
  
Wow!!!!!!!!!!!! Powerful wasn't it? Teehee I was like, crying when I wrote the flashback. I promise the next few stories won't be as depressing, but that was just telling you how Harry got Dark Powers. A little bit of background info there :)   
  
  
  



End file.
